


spending the morning with you

by reemereen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, but here we are, this was supposed to just be a Drabble sdfgjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reemereen/pseuds/reemereen
Summary: Yukina attempts to give back to Lisa by helping her with breakfast. It doesn’t go as planned, though.





	spending the morning with you

Yukina squirmed a little when she felt a certain somebody’s warmth press against her body. That person’s arms wrapped around Yukina’s waist, holding her tight and embracing the silver-haired.

 

“Hnng... Lisa...” Yukina grumbled as she got awoken from her slumber due to Lisa cuddling her. She couldn’t say she didn’t like it, though. Yukina did appreciate Lisa’s affection towards her even though she rarely shows it publicly. But Lisa knows she enjoys it.

 

“Good morning Yukina~” Lisa hummed happily into her ear, the sunrise shining through the window. Lisa loved waking up like this, the couple has lived together for quite some time now but the brunette could never get enough of snuggling with Yukina in bed. Truthfully, it’s one of her favorite things in the whole wide world.

 

“Good morning...” Yukina lazily spoke, her eyes half-lidded as she was still not fully awake yet. She dug her face into one of the pillows, trying to hide from the rays of the sun that kept hitting her.

 

“Geez, you sleepy head. If you keep at this you’ll be late for work, y’know?” Lisa pouted, and yet she still didn’t let Yukina go from her grasp.

 

“Mmm... It’s not my fault you’re so warm.” The smaller girl mumbled into her pillow. Lisa was caught off guard.

 

She knew Yukina could be blunt but some of her statements made the brunette so embarrassed. This is one example. Lisa’s cheeks flushed to a light red from the comment, but that didn’t stop her from deciding to tease Yukina right back.

 

“Fufu~ are you saying you’re enjoying this then?”

 

“I... Suppose...” Yukina tried to say this as quietly as she could, hoping and praying Lisa couldn’t hear her. She didn’t want to give in to her so easily, but alas, Lisa caught every single bit of it. Yukina knew right away when she heard her girlfriend’s soft giggles.

 

“Well, we can cuddle again later~ You still gotta get up.” Lisa firmly told Yukina as she finally let go of her hands that were tightly wrapped around Yukina’s waist. The silver-haired whimpered a little at the sudden loss of warmth that came from Lisa. “I’m going to make breakfast, okay? Now you get yourself ready!” She hurriedly spoke as she exited the room on her way to the kitchen.

 

When she was sure Lisa was gone Yukina couldn’t help but smile to herself, Lisa has always been the person that made sure Yukina was on the right track. She always took great care of Yukina even before they started living together. Admittedly, sometimes Yukina feels as if she hasn’t appreciated and paid back Lisa enough for all her kind deeds.

 

That’s why ever since they started dating Yukina was determined to give back everything Lisa had given to her these past few years. Even if it was a small gesture like giving encouragement or advice, Yukina wanted to do everything she could to show Lisa how much she cared for her.

 

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a familiar sweet voice that called out to her.

 

“Yukinaaa~ come on!”

 

“C-Coming...!”

 

* * *

 

 

As Yukina finally got herself ready for the day, she entered the kitchen. Her golden eyes laid upon Lisa still cooking, her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Yukina also caught Lisa licking her lips frequently as she cooked which she found oddly cute.

 

She sat herself on a chair, continuing to observe Lisa carefully, from there she could see her girlfriend was making scrambled eggs. _‘That’s typical.’_ Yukina thought to herself, her eyes still fixated on Lisa cooking. But, there was something in the oven, she couldn’t exactly see it though. Yukina let out a small gasp at the first thing she had in mind. _‘Is she... Baking her cookies?’_

 

Yukina has been a fan of Lisa’s cookies since the dawn of time. Every time she tried them it seemed they just became better and better, so the thought of getting to taste them again just got her more excited.

 

As Yukina thought happily of eating Lisa’s cookies she noticed that the brunette was having a bit of a struggle. “Lisa, are you okay?” She asked. Yukina could hear a squeak come out from Lisa as she spoke, Yukina stared at her, tilting her head in slight confusion.

 

When Lisa turned to face her the expression she had on her face was more scared, her eyes full of fear, but once she saw Yukina it softened, eventually turning into her signature grin. “Yukina! I didn’t see you. Everything’s going great, why do you ask?” Lisa immediately turned back around to finish Yukina’s breakfast once she knew it was just her who was in the room.

 

“Really? It seemed like you were struggling a bit. Let me help–“ Yukina’s sentence got cut short when Lisa suddenly started speaking up again.

 

“A-Ah... It’s okay, really! Don’t worry. You just sit there and it’ll be done any second now~”

 

“No, Lisa, I insist. Let me help with anything.” Yukina stood up and tucked her chair under the table, making her way over to Lisa.

 

“Hey! What did I say? Just sit at the table, I got it all under control I swear!”

 

Yukina shook her head. “You’ve been doing a lot these past few days Lisa. If there’s anything you need help with, please do tell.”

 

Lisa let out a heavy sigh as she looked over at Yukina who was standing right next to her, watching Lisa as she scrambled the eggs carefully. The brunette was grateful that Yukina wanted to help her but she knew that she was going to have a long day at work, so Lisa didn’t want to give Yukina anything major to do. “Erm... Ah! You can just take out the cookies once they’re done!” She pointed over at the oven. “Make sure to put on the mittens before you do, though.”

 

Yukina nodded and smiled as it was confirmed that Lisa was baking cookies. She’s glad she was able to help Lisa even if it was something miniscule, as Yukina stated to herself before, she would do anything to pay back Lisa for her kindness. After all, she wanted to make it clear that she loved Lisa dearly and would forever be thankful to her.

 

As a few minutes passed, Lisa had finished scrambling the eggs, placing them on a plate, she gave herself an imaginary pat on the back, happy with how it turned out. Now, all that was left was for the cookies to be done. “Yukina, you don’t have to get the cookies, I can now!”

 

Yukina gave her a stone cold glare, which made Lisa gulp. “No, it’s fine.” She said sternly to Lisa, who replied with a slight nod.

 

“Alright but if you need any help–“

 

As if it was planned a “ding!” came out from the oven. Yukina gazed at Lisa for a few seconds, the brunette wanted to get it herself, she really did. But Lisa trusted Yukina enough to do something as easy as taking out cookies from an oven, so she simply smiled back at her.

 

Yukina crouched down and started opening the oven, slowly reaching in. Lisa looked down, and then her eyes widened in horror.

 

Yukina’s hands.

 

She forgot to put on the oven mitts.

 

“Yukina! Stop!” Lisa cried out, but it was already too late. As Yukina’s fingers hit the tray of cookies, she let out a sharp cry of pain, pulling back her hand out of the oven at the speed of light, she fell over backward letting out a hiss.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Yukina continued to shout, shaking her hand and blowing on it, repeating the process over and over again.

 

Lisa hurriedly kneeled herself down in front of Yukina, her hands shaking and her eyes full of shock. Whenever Yukina was in pain, she would be too, her heart ached as every second passed by, just watching Yukina frantically try to cool down her hand made her feel useless. “Y-Yukina… Give me your hand..” Lisa softly spoke, Yukina hesitated at first, holding it tightly near her chest but gave in, slowly reaching out to one of Lisa’s hands. Lisa grasped at it, squeezing it tightly.

 

She blew cool air onto it before slowly leaning in and giving her hand a sweet and tender kiss. It felt like everything was put on pause around them as Lisa kissed Yukina’s hand, the cookies have been long forgotten, even if it was just for a few seconds Lisa felt her heart quicken as she pulled away. When Lisa looked up at Yukina her face was bright red, her mouth wide open but with nothing coming out. Lisa squeezed her hand tighter. “I’m sorry… I didn’t tell you before… You wouldn’t be in so much pain if I just…”

 

“Lisa, be quiet.” Yukina said it as if it was a command and Lisa obeyed without question. She let go of Lisa’s hand, slowly starting to wrap both of her arms around Lisa’s neck, pulling her closer before their lips touched.

 

It was pure bliss.

 

Yukina could feel herself melt into Lisa’s soft lips, Lisa felt the same, they never wanted this moment to end. If they both could, they would stay like this forever. Just the two of them.

 

When they (unfortunately) pulled away, they simply stared at each other for a few solid seconds, catching their breath. It was Yukina who made the first move, softly pressing her forehead against Lisa’s.

 

“Don’t apologize.” Yukina stroked Lisa’s cheek, making the taller girl tremble a little under Yukina’s touch. “You need to stop blaming yourself for things that aren’t your fault. Have more confidence in yourself, Lisa. You have been taking care of me ever since we were children, and I could never pay back all of the kindness you gave to me and the patience you had towards me. Just because I was careless doesn’t give you any right to beat yourself down, okay?” The words that Yukina spoke so effortlessly made Lisa tear up, just a tad bit. She sometimes ponders, how did she ever get herself such an amazing girlfriend? Lisa was so grateful to Yukina for letting her stay by her side, even after all these years.

 

“G-Geez… Yukina…” Lisa was finally able to croak out after a long pause. Yukina’s words still repeating in her head.

 

“So, will you show me that smile of yours, again?” Yukina looked straight at Lisa’s olive eyes as she asked that. Refusing to look at anything else besides Lisa.

 

“You don’t even have to ask.” Lisa grinned as wide as she could, making Yukina chuckle a little.

 

“Ah, my hand feels better now. I suppose I should go.” As Yukina was standing up she felt something or maybe even someone trying to pull her down by the wrist.

 

“Wait a second, Yukina, um… What about… One more kiss?” Lisa’s grip on Yukina’s wrist tightened as she made her request.

 

It didn’t even take a minute before Yukina’s lips were on Lisa’s again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading!
> 
> i’ve currently been working on something a bit bigger for lisayuki that. kinda involves angst. so i decided to write some happy fluff as a side project!
> 
> honestly you can decide whatever age they are at, just that they’re living together
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this fic, there’s probably some mistakes but i hope it was a fun read nonetheless!


End file.
